Revenge
by NinaMellarkMalfoy
Summary: Cato and Clove. Unknown lovers. But Clove is dead. What will Cato do? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**So, new story. Yeah. Okay, hope you like it! Please reveiw!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own it **

**Dear Clove,**

I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't save you. You were the only thing that mattered, and I let you die. I let him kill you. I'm going to win for you, Clove. I'm going to win for us. For everything that we are. Clove, I love you. And I am going to win for us. Believe me. Clove, I miss you. Every minute, I miss you. Please come back. I love you.

Love forever, Cato Golde

I rip up the slip of paper and tossed it into the air, watching as a breath of wind catches it and takes it away and get to my feet. I have to win. For her. For clove. I am going to kill district 11. Because he killed Clove. And I am going to kill him. A cannon booms. I don't care who that was. As long as its not Thresh. No, he's mine. I doubt any of the other tributes are strong enough to take him, anyway.

I trek through the forest and come out on the edge of it, onto the plain where we had our supplies, before they were blown up by Katniss. I don't even care about her anymore. Just him. Just Thresh. Lost in my thoughts, I walk to the field where I know he stays. Time for revenge. I will not die. I will win. I hear a rustle in the wheat in front of me, and barely a second later, Thresh comes charging out at me. I whip my sword at him, but he has a scythe and he parries my blow and cuts my arm. I land a hit to his leg and he groans in pain. He lunges forward at me, as I back up and duck under his weapon, turning around and slashing his back. He whips around and cuts my side, fast, before I can react. The pain is almost too much to handle, and black clouds my vision for a split second, but I remember: Clove. I will win, for her. The thought gives me renewed energy and with a final thrust I finish him. The cannon booms. And he is gone.

A/N: give me feedback! I have two endings planned...one is to make just a two-shot of this story, ending with Cato's death, the books ending,the other has a twist. I mean, a MAJOR twist...you'd never see it coming. So, ending 1 or 2? Please reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG, unfortunately.**

A/N: decided to do the 2nd ending...hope you like it! It's a little bit out there...but it's going to be fun to write!

Stepping around Thresh's dead body, I walk away quickly. The hovercraft appears, to pick up Thresh. I push my way out of the wheat and head for the forest. Even though I killed Thresh, I still don't feel happy. And why should I? She's gone. I wander through the forest, just thinking. Reaching into my pack, I feel a soft material. The bodysuit! Armor...I pull it on quickly, just in case. I gulp down some of my water and sit down heavily on a rock. Memories of her run through my mind. Meeting her, training together, our first kiss...a snarl shocks me out of my reverie. I get slowly up and look around warily. There is another growl, closer this time, and I see a huge shape burst through the bushes before I turn on my heel and run. Mutts. I run for a long time, my lungs burning, my legs heavy, but the mutts are still hot on my heels. Finally, finally, I sprint out of the forest and on to the flat plane where the Cornucopia lies. If only, if only, I can get to the Cornucopia...I see Lover Boy and Katniss just standing there. I fly through them and as they see what I'm running from, they start dashing after me. Hauling myself up onto the Cornucopia, I crawl to the highest point. The other two jump up behind me and the mutts start surrounding the Cornucopia and I stare at them. One looks very, very familiar. Long blonde fur, emerald eyes..."It's her." Peeta says. "Glimmer." Yes. It is Glimmer. Katniss draws her bow but I tackle her and the bow goes skidding across the Cornucopia, only saved by Peeta. "Wait..." I say. "Wait." "What?" Katniss cries. "They're going to kill us! They're mutts!" I don't listen to her, but scan the pack until I find the one I'm looking for. Gleaming brown fur, and haunting hazel eyes narrowed with hatred. Clove. Katniss has the bow again, but she isn't shooting. "What-what's going on?" she says. Peeta hasn't talked this whole time, and I look at him to see him lying on the ground, blood spilling over his hands. "Katniss, hand me an arrow," I command. She sees Peeta and gives a small shriek. "Katniss. I need an arrow!" Fighting her emotions, she draws the bow and points it straight at my heart. I raise my hands over my head. "Katniss. I am not going to kill him. Or you. But if you don't want your boyfriend to die, you have to tourniquet his leg. If you don't trust me, do it yourself." She obviously doesn't trust me, and she grabs an arrow and goes to work. I hear Peeta moaning in pain, but I have to ignore it. I focus my gaze on the Clove mutt, and it's eyes lock on mine. I send everything I have to say into that gaze. How much I love her, and how much I miss her, and how sorry I am. And then, her eyes begin to widen, no longer glazed with hatred. "Clove!" I yell over the cacophony of growls and yelps. "Clove! I love you. I love you. Please come back!" " What are you doing?" cries Katniss. "That's not going to help! You've got ten seconds to explain, otherwise I'll send this arrow through your brain." I look at her, and take a deep breath. "Katniss. The mutts? I think we can change them back."

A/N: Well, okay, beginning of second ending. Can you guess what it is? Review please, tell me if you love it or hate it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The amazing works of Suzanne Collins sadly do not belong to me. **

A/N: Yeah...a surprise! :)

Katniss lowers the bow. "Change them back? But-" "Yes. Change them back." Peeta speaks up. "Cato...Katniss...you might want to look at the mutts." We turn. Now, all of them are sitting back on their hind legs, watching us. Completely silent. And their eyes. Not hating, but hopeful. "You were right..." says Peeta. "They're the real tributes."

There's suddenly a burst of static from above, then a Gamemaker's voice. "Help! He-" and it cuts off. A flash, and the dusky sky suddenly becomes blue. "What?" Katniss says. Then a voice: "Guys, get out of there." "Haymitch!" Peeta exclaims. "We deactivated the force field," he continues,"and you can leave the arena. Take the others with you, you can turn them back. We're sending medicine to do that now, but we only have enough for two of them. The rest...well, you have to figure out how to make the medicine yourself. It's purely environmental supplies, and stuff you can get outside of the Capitol. Good luck." The speaker cuts off. The sky turns back to grey, but after we see a silver parachute come down, it turns back to blue. Katniss catches the parachute and opens it. Two vials are inside, filled with a clear liquid. "Listen," she says. "We can change one. The other vial we have to keep to analyze and figure out how to make this stuff." We slide down off the Cornucopia, Peeta groaning in pain. His leg. Katniss gasps. "Peeta! I found medicine!" She injects it into his thigh. Good. "Now that that's all taken care of, who should we change back?" "Rue." Katniss says immediately. "She can help us. She's good with plants." "But Clove..." I respond. "She'll be next, Cato. I promise, but if we want to change everyone back, we need Rue." I sigh. "Alright." A wet nose snuffles my leg. It's Clove. "Listen. We can't change you back. But we will find a way to, I swear to you." Katniss calls, "Rue!" and a small, curly haired wolf runs over. Katniss positions the vial at the base of her neck and pushes down. We all wait breathlessly, then the wolf falls over and starts spasming on the ground. Yelps of pain turn to screams of a human girl, and then Rue is lying on the ground, dirty but alive.

A/N: sorry its short! Hope you liked it...please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in so long! But here it is!**

**Revenge ch 4**

Katniss hurries over to Rue and helps her up. Rue buries her face in Katniss' stomach and then hugs her, and it seems like neither of them are ever going to let go. I turn away. I can't take this. "Alright. Lets go." I say harshly. Too harshly, but I don't care. I'm missing Clove right now. I don't care what these people think of me. Mindless killing machine, arrogant jerk, cold-hearted Career. It doesn't matter. I lead the way, picking a random direction. Katniss comes next, holding hands with Rue, and Peeta is walking next to her. The dogs are scattered around us, the last one a huge, dark wolf that I'm guessing to be Thresh. He better not be begging to be changed back. I'll change him when I want to. Probably last. A slight tugging on my pant leg causes me to look down. It's Clove! Or her mutt version. Whatever. "Hey, Clove," I whisper to her. I can't talk to her like I normally can, I don't want the others overhearing me. "I'm going to save you. I promise, Clove." She whines mournfully, and looks up at me with those irresistible hazel eyes. I feel my eyes start to tear up, and I look away. I have to stay strong. Stay strong.

Katniss' POV (Just so you know, most of the time I'll keep it with Cato, but once in a while I'll switch it up. Tell me if you like it!)

We've been walking for hours. I mean, I can handle walking alright normally, but with all my cuts, bruises, and in my new weaker, much hungrier state, I'm not holding up too well. "Cato?" I ask. He turns silently. He hasn't spoken a word since we've started. At least not to us. " Can we stop? Take a rest?" He nods, and starts directing us around. "Lover Boy-build a fire. Rue. Something to eat. Firegirl, you and me, we're going to build a shelter." Rue detaches herself from me and heads into the woods. "Be careful!" I yell after her. "Come on," Cato says. I glare pointedly and turn my back on him. I have lots of practice building shelter and obviously so does Cato. The only time we speak is to agree on where to build it. I don't talk to Peeta much either, although he kisses me after he builds the fire and then helps me with the shelter. It isn't very fancy, just a lean-to against a tree and a rock, but it's enough for Peeta, Rue, Cato and I. The dogs will sleep outside. Rue comes back after a while and we sit in a circle around the fire. Everyone's uneasy with Cato there, they should be. I bet he's killed half of these dogs that are sitting behind me. He obviously thought of the Games as it sounds: a game.


End file.
